Tripled Trouble
by The Little Pixie Girl
Summary: Bones and Booth has to take in some children from a High School to see if it is something that the children want's to do in the future. But what happens when Angela findes something out about three of teenagers from the High School. What will she do?


Chapter 1

(L.J's POV)

Hi my name is L.J or that is what I am called. I'm 16 years old. I have two brothers they are also both 16. We are triplets. It is a little hard to believe that we are triplets because we are so different but it's the truth. We live with our father because our mom left us. We don't really know her and I don't want to know her. I don't know if my brothers would like to know her. My brother's names are C.J and J.J. C.J is the oldest by 5 minutes. He was born the 12 August 1994. At 12:40 pm. I was born the 12 August 1994. At 12:45 pm. And my younger brother J.J was born the 12 August 1994. At 12:50 pm. My brother's are both really tall and build big. They are both muscled and looked like they could killed just by a look. The both have black hair after our dad with blue eyes. I don't know why but I look nothing like my brother's. I have blond hair and green eyes. My dad says that he doesn't know where I got the hair and eye color from because it is not something that lies with the family. But who cares right.

"Kids get up it will be a short day today if you don't" Dad called from down stairs. He is always saying weird stuff. It's probably from him that C.J has it. It must really be hard to have three teenagers in the house to take care of.

"Coming dad" I yelled back as loud as I could. I got dressed quickly and then I was in the bathroom as fast as the lightning. I brushed my teeth and ran to C.J's room to get him up first. I didn't give him a chance for responding before I jump on his bed, and told him to get up. After I was done with C.J, I left his room to go to J.J's room. When I got in his room, he was already up and ready for school.

"Do you know how boring you are J.J? You never let me wake you anymore" I said to him and tried to look sad.

"That's because you are to slow" He said with a smile and walk past me to go down stairs to eat breakfast before school. I followed him down and when we got down, I saw dad making coffee and eating toast.

After about a 15 minutes drive we were at the school. All three of us said a quick goodbye to our father and then we left. We met up with our friends. Crystal but we call her Chris. Rachel, Kyle who are twins, and then there are Jason and Mike. We are actually a big group of kids but we love it.

Rachel and Kyle have dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Chris has black hair and brown eyes. Jason has brown hair and grey eyes. And at last there is Mike who has red hair and a very light brown eye color.

The day at school past by really fast. It was not a very long day, maybe dad was right, the days past by really fast sometimes. They are over before you even discover that they are there. I know it is weird to think about it like that but it is something I do sometimes.

-The Lab-

(Brennan's Pov)

I had just gotten into work when Angela came running to see what I was doing. Shouldn't she take it easy she is pregnant after all, it is not a good idea to stress when you are pregnant it can hurt the baby.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing?" She asked me with a smile. I don't really know what to answer because I had the day of. I was just so board at home.

"Nothing Ange I was just board at home so I could just as well come in and do some paperwork" I said and then started to walk to my office.

"Hey wait up" She called after me. I pretended not to hear it and just continued to walk towards my office.

Not long after I arrived at the office then Angela appeared in the door, she looked mad at me, I wonder if it is because I didn't wait for her. She can't be mad at me for that. Or can she, she is pregnant, and pregnant women seem to get mad faster.

"Why didn't you wait, when I said you should wait?" She asked. She is defiantly mad at me for not waiting. But can you blame me I said I wanted to get to work, and me waiting for her is not work. It is boring. I hate to wait, when I don't want to. I have been blabbing a lot lately I wonder why?

"Are you talking to yourself?" She asked, she looked a little worried about me, but it is normal to talk too yourself isn't it.

I think I'm starting to get a little crazy but I'm also hurt. I didn't want Booth to fall in love. I just wanted sometime away from him. But that was probably too much to ask for. I think I'm a little jealous, but that's normal for a lot of people in the world we live in today.

"No I'm not I was just thinking" I answered her with a small smile so she wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes. I don't even believe in love so how can I be in love.

I HATE MY LIFE!


End file.
